


The Rut

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: When the heart races and eyes dilate - you can't stop him.If you even wanted to in the first place.





	The Rut

Sidon shifted in his seat, this was the worst. Listening to Muzu and the other elders drone on about trade and the tribulations of Hyrule was his least favorite duty as prince. His mind was a thousand miles away. It was a shock to him that anyone in the room could keep a conversation going, let alone a debate, with the air so thick. 

It was the season again, when the air is filled with pheromones, Zora pairing off, and a lonely prince. Of course it wasn't necessarily his choice to be alone every season, but no matter how sweet or irresistible their scent was, he just wasn't truly interested. 

It didn't quell his hunger though, that deep fire in his chest that couldn't be extinguished. His body ached with desire as he tried to keep on about his normal duties; it was maddening. He would take care of it as best as he could, but it never satisfied him fully. 

Finally, the meeting was over and the prince politely and quickly excused himself. His head was a blur and body plagued with heat. Sidon tried to go to a happy place; thinking of your smile, your warmth. His mind played through the sweet memories of the two of swimming together and exploring every crevice of the Zora Domain. 

It did work, the idea of you had calmed him down momentarily, but as his mind kept on you, the thought of your affection began to creep in. Your soft kisses, the way you held him tightly, the soft whimpers you made when he bit you, the image of you bouncing on his lap begging for more- 

"Your Highness?" 

Sidon was cut from his spiraling daydream, it was Tona. He knew she had an attraction to him, well if he didn't before he did now. Her scent was strong as she stood before him. Sidon swallowed nervously and took a short breath to calm himself down. 

"Yes, hello, how are you doing today? Is there something I can help you with?" He said in his nicest tone possible. 

She seemed nervous, "Y-yes! I was hoping, if you weren't busy later, or maybe now, if you would go for a swim with me?" 

Sidon's heart clentched up, the whole situation just got that much worse. He felt bad. He knew he had no interest in her, but the guilt of knowing the amount of confidence she had to build just to ask. He took another breath, this was also the worst. 

"I am sorry Tona, but I cannot join you today, there are a few things I still have to take care of before the day is over." He paused and began to step away from her, "So if I may, I must go." 

He was already around her and walking away before she could speak again, "What about another day? Are you truly busy all the time?" She called. 

"The work of a prince is never done!" He said before fully leaving earshot and jumping off the edge of the platform into the water below. 

Tona huffed and ran to where he had jumped from. Watching his figure slip into the lake and down the river. 

He had to see you. This was his first season with a partner and he was not going to let oppertunity go by. Sidon simply couldn't wait for the next time you came to the domain. 

As he swam down the river he remembered where you lived, the memory playing over in his head. You were looking at a map planning your next route when the curious Zora asked where you lived. Of course you pointed it out on the map, noting that you too lived by the river. He was excited knowing that it would be easily feasible to come and see you if his loneliness was too much to bare. 

This was one of those times. He hoped he had remembered where you lived correctly, the thought of seeing your face made him burn white hot as he swam as fast as he could. 

The sun had already gone down, he was going the correct way, wasn't he? A touch of doubt started to worm into his head as more time passed. Every so often he would pop out of the water to see if there was a little home on the water's edge, but no such luck. 

Until, he saw it; the quaint little cottage just on the water's edge was everything he thought it would be. Wild flowers surrounded it, carefully manicured with a garden along with it. The small home was glowing a soft yellow as the chimney puffed smoke into the evening sky, calling for him. 

Then, there you were! You opened the carved wooden door with a basket and small sickle in your hands. He was far enough away so you didn't see him peeking over the bank to watch you. You kneeled down in the garden and swiped a few handfuls of herbs, placing them in the basket bunch by bunch before heading back inside. 

His tail swished back and forth in the water watching you pick herbs. How lovely you were when moon caught your hair, and the wind tugged at your skirt. All too soon you were back inside, leaving the prince out in the cold, alone once more. 

He sank back under the water and took a deep breath as he collected himself. The thought of going up to your door excited and terrified him. It was already late, and how would you react if he showed up in the middle of the night unannounced? Dread started to wash over him at the thought of how you could react poisoned him. 

No! Sidon knew you loved him and would always be happy to see him! With that, he jumped out of the water and walked to your door, his nerves still fried with desire and fear. 

But before he could reach to knock, the door swung open with you and your sickle in hand. The shock on your face and scream that escaped your lips made him jump and suddenly reconsider everything he had done up until that point. 

You quickly realized who it was as light from inside bathed his large figure. He was kneeling down and the look on his face seemed to be one of concern. You almost dropped your sickle he startled you so bad, but all the fear was immediately washed away when you saw him. 

"My Prince! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream!" You started. 

"No, no, it's alright! I'm the one who is here at very inconvenient time for you. I hope I didn't frighten you too much." He seemed to be genuinely sorry. 

"You didn't, but I must ask, why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but is everything alright?" You asked stepping out  closer to him. 

He considered telling you all about how he felt,  "I'm alright and everything is okay, but do you mind if I come inside?" 

"Oh ok, um yeah, that's alright. I will say that you might be a bit uncomfortable, my house isn't exactly built for someone your size." You said as you took his hand in yours to take him inside. 

Tona watched from the riverside where Sidon had once been, watching the whole exchange. After he quickly fled from her earlier, she was deeply curious to see what royal duties could be more pressing than finding a mate during the season. She couldn't believe it. He came all this way to see a simple Hylian?

She watched as you pulled him inside, slipping out of the water to get a better idea of what was going on. Tona crept up to the house and peeked in the window. 

"Here, lemme just-" You said as you quickly grabbed a couple cushions for him to sit on, while he stood by the door ducking his head a little, "You can sit here, would you like a cup of tea?" 

Sidon moved to sit on the cushions and noticed the boiling pot of water over the fire, "Yes, if you don't mind, that would be lovely." He said smoothly, not taking his eyes off you. 

"Great," You said with grin, "I had to go pick more herbs anyway so I'll be right back!" You finished before heading out the door. 

As you went out the door, Tona hid around the corner, looking in through another window. Her heart raced at almost being caught, but she had to know what you were to him. She had come too far to not know that much. 

When you left the prince in your home he took a long look at everything. The small trinkets from your travels, the colorful rug on the floor, the beautiful tapestries that adorned your walls. His favorite thing were the bundles of drying herbs hanging about the small room. 

That was something else he did notice. The entirety of your home was just this open room. Where was your bedroom? Was this room your bedroom? Where was the bed? 

As his mind wandered on the idea of your bed, thoughts of you clinging the bedsheets under him made him ache for you. His biggest obstical was trying to break the topic with you of his mating season.

In no time at all you came back into the cottage, a fistful of herbs and a skip in your step as you walked in. You set the herbs and sickle down on the counter and turned to him, walking over to him. 

"You know, you came all this way," You took his face in your hands, making him look at you, "I didn't even give you a kiss-hello." You said before kissing his lips sweetly. 

He just about melted in your hands as you kissed him gently. All too soon you pulled away  from him, leaving him wanting to grab you and never let go. 

"I missed your kisses so much, Love." He said against your lips. 

"Is that why you came all the way here?" You asked as you pulled away with a grin to continue prepping the tea, "Because you missed my kisses Darling?" 

In the most rudimentary explaination, yes, but he stayed silent, mildly embarrassed that was part of the reason. He wracked his brain trying to find the right words to tell you how deep the feeling went. 

Tona had enough, that was more than enough. She bit her lip before letting out a heavy sigh, this was her worst fear, come to fruition. He had fallen for someone else. She was glad for him that he had happiness, if not a little confused in his tastes. With her heart aching and torn to pieces, she returned to the river with tears burning her eyes, and back home. 

Sidon hadn't responded to your last quip, "Hey, its ok if that's the reason you came. I really miss you sometimes too, I just can't get there as fast as you can get here." You took a moment, "Speaking of, this is your first time here isn't it?" 

He nodded, "Yes it is, and you do have a lovely home, but I have to ask, where do you sleep Small One?" 

You shot him a look over your shoulder as you prepared the tea for the two of you, "Upstairs." 

"Upstairs?" He looked around the room again and saw no doors, no staircases. 

You smirked as you turned and walked back to him, handing him his tea. He momentarly marvelled at cup you handed him, it was actually proportional to him. Why in the world did you have such a large teacup? 

As you walked up and past him, you stopped in front of a tapestry not too far away from where he was sitting. You pulled the tapestry back to reveal an opening with a set of stairs leading up into darkness. 

"Its the only thing that's up there. My bed, clothes, and a mirror are up there and that's it." You said before pulling up a cushion next to him to watch the fire. 

"You are always full of surprises Love." He said with a smile. 

He desperately wanted to know what your bedroom looked like. More, he wanted to know how you looked being taken all over it. His thoughts kept getting worse. He closed his eyes and took another breath. 

You could see something was bothering him, but he still hadn't told you the reason he came in the first place. You leaned against him and closed your eyes. 

"I'm glad you came to see me. I have been thinking about you all day." You were trying to get him to open more. 

The feeling of your head resting against him warmed him more than the fire did, "I was thinking of you too, I'm glad you're not upset that I came unannounced." He looked at you, his features still hiding something. 

You thought for a moment before speaking, "I assume you will be spending the night?" You asked before drinking more of your tea. 

The question flustered him a little, "Ah, yes, if that is alright with you, my Love." 

Taking another sip of your tea, you stood up, "Well then let me help you get a little more comfortable hmn?" 

His eyes were full of curiosity as you stood and turned to stand behind him. Your hands made their way to the clasps of his collar before you unclipped them, allowing the heavy metal collar to open in your hands. You set the piece on your table before moving to his shoulders, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and finally his belt and saber. 

The weight of his sword and belt was almost too much to hold as you set it on the table. You moved up behind him again, rubbing around his neck where the collar had been. He groaned quietly as your small hands rubbed the surface muscle tension. After a few minutes of you trying to massage his shoulders, his hand lightly touched yours.

"Love, would you come around?" He asked softly. 

You obliged him and moved in front of him, he took your hand, "Would you join me?" He said, lightly patting his lap. 

Again you did as he asked and sat on his lap, your back to his stomach. His arms laced around you and held you tight as he kissed your neck. His body was on fire. Having you so close to him, the feeling of your body against him made his heart sing. He knew once he started it would take a miracle to stop him. 

"Here... I can make it easier for you..." You said quietly before lifting your top off, your hot flesh now resting against his cool belly. 

"You do spoil me Love." He murmured. 

The sight of you taking your shirt off made his heart race with passion. His kisses became more feverish with your newly exposed flesh. One of the hands that rested around your waist now was coasting up to your breasts, before he gripped one gently, groping you as he showered your shoulders in affection. 

You gasped lightly at his sudden grip, "Is this why you came here My Prince? Did you need to feel satisfied?" You asked lowly, "It's alright if you did, I'm eager to please."

Your admission made him shudder with excitment at the thought of all things he wanted to do you. His tongue licked over your neck, making you shiver against him this time as he massaged your breast. 

"Do you really want to know why I came?" He finally said, speaking against your ear. 

You just nodded as you weren't sure you could make a coherent answer. 

He took a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain this- I want you." 

You raised an eyebrow, that much was obvious. 

"Not in the way we normally mean it. I should rephrase, I need you. I need your love. I need all of you." He continued nuzzling your neck, "I know I'm not making very much sense, but I- Can I please-"

He tripped and stumbled over his words before you cut him off, "Wait. Are- are you in heat?" You could feel your mouth pulling into a smile as you turned your head to look at him. 

He went silent and his body stiffened, he loved you for your intelligence, but sometimes it was too much how perceptive you were. 

He took a breath, "Yes. In the fewest amount of words, that is what's happening to me, and if it was it alright with you of course, possibly share this time with you since I've never really had an experience during our 'heat', as you called it. If that is alright with you my Droplet? But I will warn you, I might be a bit rough with you, and if I am please tell me if I am hurting you, because the last thing I want is to hurt you-" 

You turned your body, wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Sidon's arms curled around you holding you tight as overwhelming relief washed over him. Finally you pulled away to see his eyes dilated but lidded with want as they glimmered in the light of the fire. 

"You should have told me, you must have been dying inside this whole time." You said, a smile still pulling your lips. 

"I did not want you to think that I only want you physically, it seems that's how we always end up- I just don't want you to think my feelings are only surface level. I do care for you deeply- but you're right. I've been struggling without you at the Domain during these... trying times." He replied quietly. 

"I know you care for me beyond the satisfaction I provide you, our time is limited with one another usually- and we are in love My Prince, this is what lovers do." You said, trying to soothe him, before giving him another peck. 

You got up out of his grasp and stood in front of him, taking his hand in yours, "Come Darling, let your lover take care of what ails you." You said sweetly. 

Sidon's heart was beating out of his chest while his head swam in aphrodisia as he took your hand. He was so happy, he could almost feel of tears of joy itching behind his eyes. You grabbed a candle and lit it with the flame in the fireplace, his eyes never leaving you. 

You pulled him beyond the tapestry and up the darkened staircase. His eyes adjusted with the slight light as you pulled him into your chambers. The room was too dark to make out too much beyond curious shadows as you had him sit on a large soft cushion on the ground. He figured that must have been your bed. 

After you sat him down, you began to light the various candles around your room. The full view of your room gradually came into focus as the flicker of candlelight danced off colorful fabric you had hanging above your bed. Sidon looked around to see the large bed he was on fit him and then some, with a mountain of pillows around the head of the bed. 

"My Love, not that I am complaining by any means, but why do you have such a large bed?" He asked as he rubbed his hand on the soft sheets. 

You smirked as you lit the final candle, "I take my rest very seriously." You punctuated your words by looking him in the eye. 

Sidon moved back against the pillow wall, relaxing against the plush, "How wonderful~" 

He couldn't take his eyes off you as began to disrobe. Fearing he would rip through your clothes, you removed everything; leaving you bare as you crawled up the bed between his legs. 

By this point the prince couldn't hold himself back anymore as his cocks stood at full attention. His face was covered in a heavy blush, his breath already slightly labored. You had never seen him like this, to see him so wound up without a single touch was too thrilling. 

The sight of you between his legs had liquid fire running through him. The sudden feeling of your tongue against his burning skin made him shudder and groan quietly. It was always his favorite thing when you graced him with your mouth. Your hand moved to stroke him while your mouth treated the other generously. 

You could never fit all of him down your throat. Watching you try to take all him made his head swim, just emphasizing his size compared to you. As you kept your mouth around him, Sidon's hand moved to rest on the back of your head, urging you to keep going. 

"Oh Love..." He groaned, "That feels so good~" 

Hearing his praise made you want to bring him over the edge, show him something truly worth praise. You pulled off him and slowly licked up the underside of his member over and over. With his hand still resting on your head, he laced his fingers through your hair. Sidon's lidded gaze rested on you as you pulled his other to your lips, showing affection now to both of his dripping cocks. 

Sidon bit his lip, revelling in the feeling of your mouth licking and sucking both of them. It was too good. He could feel his end comimg quickly if he didn't stop you. 

"L-Love- I'm getting close- I don't want to yet- I need to fill you up Darling..." Sidon pushed, lightly tugging on your hair. 

Pulling your head off of him, you looked up at him with a deep rouge dusting your cheeks. A string of saliva connected your mouth to him. Seeing you like this, your face flush, eyes hazed with lust with your strand connecting you, made Sidon groan quietly from how erotic the whole scene was. 

Without a word he released your hair as you moved up onto his lap. His hands moved to your hips after you had set yourself between his two cocks, one slipping between your folds while the other rubbed against your rump. Your hips started to rock slowly, forcing you to shiver in pleasure when his heat rubbed against your bundle of nerves. 

One of the hands he had placed on your hips moved to cup and caress your face. You leaned your head into his hand, lightly kissing his palm. 

"You really are wonderful~" He cooed, sitting up to cover you in kisses, "But if I may..." 

The hand that still rested on your hip urged them up so his tip could rest against your opening. Your eyes flashed up at his, but there was something different in his gaze. Your heart skipped a beat at the change in his demeanor. The slight concern you had was instantly washed away as he began to push you down onto him, making you moan and cling to his arms. 

"Mmm that's better~" Sidon purred as you sat fully on him, "You're being so good for me Love." 

His praise made you melt inside while his member stretched you to accommodate him. Pleasure blended with pain from the feeling. With his hand still on your cheek you kissed his palm over and over as he lifted you up and back down on him. Slowly your hips caught on as they began to rock against him. 

Sidon sighed heavily from your tightness as you enveloped him. His body felt ablaze from his natural desire finally being satisfied. Watching you rock against him was his favorite thing, even more so with such a cute look on your face. 

He sat up and pushed your hips all the way down on him, grinding into you as deep as he could manage. The cries that escaped your lips echoed in the small room, urging him on. Feeling his lips against your shoulder was a quick warning before a sharp pain shocked you. At the press of his teeth into you, your body shiverer and went still as he ground your hips against him and held your shoulder firmly in place. 

When his teeth released you from their grasp, you groaned and leaned against his chest. Your arms laced around his neck feebly as your legs shook from the overwhelming pleasure. The look of your blood dripping from his lips made your heart tighten. 

"You taste so good Love," He murmured against your ear, "Do you like it when I use you like this?" 

You could only nod in response as your shoulder throbbed and hot blood dripped down your side. 

"I'm glad~ I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." He continued while his hands kept your hips slowly rocking on him, "Do you like it when I go slow like this? Or how I open you wide for me?" 

The rouge on your cheeks was as red as the rubies that dripped from your shoulder as you nodded again. 

"Good," He purred, "I love it as well, but I want to do something else." 

His movements were quick but careful as he lifted you off of him, "Get on your hands and knees Love." He said quietly. 

Obediently you listened to him and got on all fours, glancing back at him as he moved behind you. Your body trembled from the rough handling before. 

Sidon rubbed his tip against you before pushing back in, holding your hips up and firm against his power. His claws pricked into your hips, leaving lines of red to fall to the bedsheets. The first few thrusts he made forced a cry from you every time; slow deep pushes that made his head swim. 

"Oh this is much better," He said as he leaned over you, resuming his thrusts at a faster pace, "You look so lovely under me my Little Minnow." 

His arm slipped around your waist and held you against him as his hips pounded against you harder. Your cries couldn't be stifled as he filled you completely. The sound of his moans and groans rang on with yours as the hand that held your waist dug its claws into you. Pricking your skin with his sharp nails made you whine loudly. 

"You're taking me so well Darling," He grunted, "I am getting close Love, I'm going to fill you up~" 

You were already on the edge as he spoke, while his free cock rubbed your bud feverishly. With a loud whine you felt your end wash over as your body trembled and cries spilled from your mouth. 

Hearing you come undone beneath him pushed him to his end as his thrusts slowed from fast pushes to deep strokes. Heat filled your belly as he dumped his seed into you, moaning loudly as your tightness sucked him dry. His arm that was around your waist quickly released you as his other faultered from his orgasm, holding himself up to not crush you. 

Your body sank down to the mattress as he stayed on all fours as well trying to catch his breath. Weakly you pushed yourself over onto your back to gaze at him. His features were flush as his arms shook, leaving you to lean up and kiss him gently. 

A smile graced his features as you pulled away, "That was incredible Love, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." 

You shook your head as you lightly touched his cheek. 

"Good," He said with a gentle tone, "I love you more than anything Darling." 

"I love you too, My Prince." You cooed before moving out from under him. 

But as you moved out from under him, he grabbed you and held you in place. Your eyes shot up at him and before you could speak, he opened his mouth. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He paused and looked you dead in eye with pupils dilated, "I'm just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
